


Wrong number

by jamesm97



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Sexting, Texting, Wrong number
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a prompt I found on tumblr</p><p>Adam is left angry when he gets a sexy text from Robert, little does he know it was meant for Aaron</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong number

**Author's Note:**

> Found this prompt on Tumblr

“Alright spill” Adam shouts dropping the scrap in his hands, Aaron has had a smile on his face all day. The fact that he’s happy is great only before Aaron went off for lunch he was still miserable about the trial “If you’ve won a mill on scratch card lad, you’re putting some of that into the business” Adam tells him smirking.

“What? Oh not it’s nothing like that, I just had a nice lunch” Aaron shrugs.

“You were all doom and gloom, this morning what’s got you in a good mood?” Adam questions it’s doing his head in.

“Oh I just got some news it was good” Aaron shrugs picking the dropped scrap from Adam’s feet and carrying on with work.

The smile doesn’t leave his face all and if Adam wasn’t so curious as to what put it there he would have been over the moon for his best mate, he deserves happiness and so far with all this Gordon shit he’s shutting everyone out so at least somethings got him happy.

‘Maybe he should push more and find out what got him happy’ Adam thinks ‘Then I’d be able to do it and put him in a good mood god knows the poor lad could use the happiness with all the trial business going on’ Adam’s thoughts are interrupted by the ping of his phone.

He smiles down rushing to get his phone out of his pocket the only person to text him is Vic and if he doesn’t text back quickly the girl goes nuts. He frowns when he sees Robert’s name light up on his screen. Still frowning he swipes the screen and pulls up the text message.

The frown is replaced by shock and embarrassment soon enough.

“I fucking knew he wasn’t any good for you” Adam shouts his hand tightening around his phone it’s the only thing stopping him from launching the thing, and he can’t afford a new one right now.

“What? Who?” Aaron asks frowning at Adam’s furious face.

“Fucking Robert, looks like all that shit he told you about waiting till your ready was a bunch of shit, the moment something goes wrong he goes and gets himself a new fucking boy toy” Adam fumes reading the text again, it obviously wasn’t meant for him.

“Still don’t know what you’re talking about” Aaron laughs standing from his desk to walk closer the paper work forgotten, his face falling slightly at the mention of Robert.

“This” Adam tells him thrusting the phone into Aaron’s hands the phone almost falls to the floor but Aaron grasps it before it falls.

“Oh” Aaron says when he reads it a small smirk going on to his face “Good for Robert for getting some” Aaron laughs handing the phone back to Adam his face practically cracking with the smile on his face.

“You don’t have to pretend to be okay with it dude, I know you love him” Adam tells him.

“I am okay with it” Aaron shrugs taking off his gloves.

“He’s planning to meet him in the pub lad, that’s just not on talk about rubbing it in your face, he just described in detail how he’s going to play with this other guys dick under the table and drive him crazy in front of the packed pub” Adam hisses showing him the phone again.

“You know what fuck it if you can’t be angry I’ll deck the bastard enough for both of us” Adam hisses typing away on his phone.

“We’re back together” Aaron tells him grabbing the phone out of Adam’s hands before he does anything stupid.

“What?” Adam asks looking stunned.

“Robert and I, sort of got together again I slept over last night” Aaron tells him.

“No you didn’t I would have seen you in my house this morning, and if that text is about you both I think I would have heard you screaming out Robert’s name” Adam tells him wincing a little at the mental image.

“I snuck out after you and Vic left, and the bit about screaming his name was during lunch” Aaron shrugs looking awkward.

“Oh” is really the only thing that Adam can think to say.

“I thought you weren’t ready?” Adam asks after a minute of silence.

“We’ve been together for about a week, without the sex we’ve just talked we never did that before” Aaron shrugs.

“Is that why he’s been walking round with a shit eating grin on his face?” Adam asks him.

“Maybe, he did just get a bunch of money of Lawrence for the divorce settlement so it could be that” Aaron shrugs.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Adam asks his voice sounding hurt.

“Because I honestly thought he’d screw it up by now” Aaron laughs.

“But he hasn’t?” Adam prompts his eyebrows raised in question.

“I loved him enough to see if we could make it work in a relationship” Aaron shrugs sitting back down on his desk chair.

“But sneaking around again? That’s why you two ended badly last time” Adam tells him.

“This time it was my idea” Aaron admits “I thought we’d never work as a proper couple but he’s been there for me through all this Gordon shit he was there when I nearly died he saved me once again and he might have been a prick to me in the past but who I to judge someone struggling to come out you know what I did to Jackson” Aaron tells him his head falling on the table.

“It was a memorable birthday” Adam laughs “I always admired you for coming out after I got over the shock of you being in love with me like” Adam laughs.

“God you’re so full of yourself you were fit but that’s all you had” Aaron laughs.

“Hey I’m still fit” Aaron laughs when Adam strikes a pose “You sure about Robert?” Adam asks.

“I wasn’t but today he made me a lunch at yours he didn’t even try to kiss me he’s been so careful with me I can tell he’s still in love with me and I love him as well” Aaron shrugs.

“So all’s it takes is making you lunch? Soft touch” Adam laughs.

“I’ve been thinking about me and him since we started the affair a year ago, I think we could work” Aaron shrugs.

“Why you keeping it a secret then?” Adam asks.

“Cause I want to keep him to myself” Aaron tells him his face burning with embarrassment.

“Aww” Adam laughs at him throwing his rubber band ball over the cabbing laughing.

“Shut it, I just need to find a way to tell me mum without her freaking out” Aaron laughs.

“Good luck with that” Adam laughs.

“This mean you’re okay with it?” Aaron asks.

“Yeah, I don’t have to sleep with him, just tell him to delete my number” Adam laughs.

“Just cause Vic doesn’t send sexy texts” Aaron laughs at him.

“Lad after reading Robert’s text I don’t know if I’m going to be able to send any text again” Adam tells him his face serious.

Aaron can’t help but laugh.


End file.
